The Duff
by ShizuNight
Summary: Juvia Loxar, de 17 años, es una chica cínica y leal, y para nada cree ser la más bonita entre sus amigas. Es demasiado inteligente cómo para caer ante los encantos del mujeriego, idiota, el chico más atractivo de la escuela, Gray Fullbuster. [Por un mundo con más Gruvia][Gruvia is Love][Gruvia is life]
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La trama de la historia de una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" obra de Kody Keplinger.

 **Aclaraciones:** La historia será publicada sin fines de lucro, la pareja se centrará en Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, Mucho Ooc, Universo tipo (AU), Posible lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

 _ **El Duff [Adaptación]**_

 _Gray Fullbuster / Juvia Loxar_

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

Juvia Loxar, de 17 años, es una chica cínica y leal, y para nada cree ser la más bonita entre sus amigas. Es demasiado inteligente cómo para caer ante los encantos del mujeriego, idiota, el chico más atractivo de la escuela, Gray Fullbuster. De hecho Juvia lo odia. Y cuando la llama DUFF, le avienta su coca en la cara. Pero las cosas en casa no están bien, y Juvia desesperadamente necesita una distracción. Termina besando a Gray, lo peor es que le gusta. Desesperada por un escape Juvia se lanza a una relación de enemigos-con-derechos con Gray. Hasta que las cosas comienzan a ir terriblemente mal. Resulta que Gray no es malo para escuchar y también hay cosas difíciles por las que está pasando. De pronto, Juvia se da cuenta con absoluto horror de que se está enamorando del chico que más odiaba…


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:**

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La trama de la historia es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" obra de Kody Keplinger.

 **Aclaraciones:**

La historia será publicada sin fines de lucro, la pareja se centrará en Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.

Mucho Ooc, Universo tipo (AU), Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **Trama:**

Juvia Loxar, de 17 años, es una chica cínica y leal, y para nada cree ser la más bonita entre sus amigas. Es demasiado inteligente cómo para caer ante los encantos del mujeriego, idiota, el chico más atractivo de la escuela, Gray Fullbuster.

 **[…]**

 ** _The Duff_**

Capítulo I

 **[…]**

 **Juvia Loxar**

Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

Una vez más, Erza y Lucy estaban haciendo completamente el ridículo, moviendo el culo como bailarinas de un vídeo de rap. Pero supongo que los chicos comen mierda, ¿no? Sinceramente, podía sentir mi IQ cayendo mientras me preguntaba, por enésima vez esa noche, ¿por qué había dejado que me arrastren de nuevo aquí?

Cada vez que llegamos a Nest, pasa lo mismo. Erza y Lucy bailan, coquetean, atraen la atención de todos los varones a la vista, y, finalmente, son llevadas fuera de la fiesta por su mejor amiga protectora −yo− antes de que cualquiera de los perros con tentáculos pueda aprovecharse de ellas. Mientras tanto, me senté en el bar toda la noche hablando con Max, el camarero treintañero, sobre "los problemas con los chicos en estos días".

Pensé que Max se ofendería si le dijera que uno de los mayores problemas era este maldito lugar. Nest, que solía ser un bar real, había sido convertido en un salón adolescente hace tres años. La barra de roble desvencijada seguía en pie, pero Max servía únicamente refrescos mientras los chicos bailaban y escuchaban música en vivo. Odiaba el lugar por la simple razón de lo que les hizo a mis amigas, que podrían ser algo más sensibles la mayoría de veces, allí actuaban como idiotas. Pero en su defensa, no eran las únicas. La mitad del instituto Fairy se presentaba los fines de semana, y nadie abandonaba el club con su dignidad intacta.

Quiero decir en serio, ¿dónde estaba la diversión en todo esto? ¿Quieres bailar la misma música tecno pesada semana tras semana? ¡Claro! Entonces tal vez golpearé ese sudoroso, jugador de fútbol ninfómano. Tal vez tengamos discusiones significativas sobre política y filosofía, mientras nos movemos al ritmo de Bump. Ugh.

Sí, claro.

Erza se dejó caer en el taburete junto al mío.

—Deberías venir bailar con nosotras B, —dijo ella, sin aliento por su botín de agitación.

—Es muy divertido.

—Claro que lo es—, murmuré.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Lucy se sentó en mi otro lado, su cola de caballo rubio miel rebotando contra sus hombros. — ¿Vieron eso? ¿Lo vieron? ¡Sting Eucliffe se me quedó mirando fijamente ¿Has visto eso? ¡Oh mi Dios!—.

Erza puso los ojos en blanco. —Te preguntó dónde habías comprado tus zapatos, Lu. Es totalmente gay—.

—Es demasiado guapo para ser gay.

Erza la ignoró, pasándose los dedos por detrás de la oreja, como si estuviera tejiera trenzas invisibles. Era un hábito de antes de que se cortara el pelo en su actual corte escarlata duende vanguardista.

—B, deberías bailar con nosotras. Te hemos traído aquí para poder pasar el rato contigo, no es que Max no sea divertido. —Ella le guiñó un ojo al camarero, probablemente con la esperanza de conseguir algunos refrescos gratis. —Pero somos tus amigas. Deberías venir a bailar. ¿No debería, Lu?.

—Totalmente—, coincidió Lucy, mirando a Sting Eucliffe, que estaba sentado en el otro lado de la habitación. Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia nosotras. —Espera. ¿Qué? No estaba escuchando.

—Sólo te ves tan aburrida aquí, B. Quiero que te diviertas también—.

—Estoy bien−, mentí. —Lo estoy pasando muy bien. Saben que no puedo bailar. Me cruzaría en su camino. Vayan a... vivir la vida o lo que sea. Voy a estar bien aquí.

Erza entrecerró los ojos color avellana. — ¿Estás segura?—, Preguntó.

—Afirmativo—.

Frunció el ceño, pero después de un segundo se encogió de hombros y cogió a Lucy por la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia la pista de baile.

— ¡Santa mierda! — Exclamó Lucy. — ¡Reduce la velocidad, Er! ¡Me vas a arrancar el brazo! —Entonces se abrieron paso alegremente hacia la mitad de la pista, ya sincronizando las caderas con la pulsante música tecno.

— ¿Por qué no les dices que estás triste? —, Preguntó Max, empujando un vaso de cola de cereza hacia mí.

—No estoy triste—.

—No eres una buena mentirosa tampoco—, respondió antes de que un grupo de estudiantes de primer año comenzara a gritar por bebidas en el otro extremo de la barra.

Le di un sorbo a mi cola de cereza, mirando el reloj encima de la barra. El segundero parecía estar congelado, y yo rezaba por que la maldita cosa se hubiera roto o algo así.

No les pediría a Erza y Lucy irnos hasta las once. Algo antes y sería la aguafiestas. Sin embargo, según el reloj ni siquiera eran las nueve, y ya podía sentir que me estaba dando una migraña por la música tecno, que sólo empeoraba con la luz pulsante estroboscópica. Muévete, ¡segunda mano! ¡Muévete!

—Hola—.

Giré los ojos y me volví para mirar al intruso no deseado. Esto pasaba de vez en cuando. Algún chico, por lo general borracho o con un grado de olor corporal informal, toma un asiento a mi lado y hace un intento a medias de una pequeña charla. Es evidente que no han heredado el gen atento, porque la expresión en mi cara era muy, muy obvia de que no estaba de humor para estar platicando con nadie.

Sorprendentemente, el chico que había tomado el asiento a mi lado no olía a marihuana o axilas. De hecho, podría haber sido colonia lo que olía en el aire. Pero mi disgusto sólo aumentó cuando me di cuenta de a quién pertenecía la colonia. Habría preferido el confuso de cabeza borracho.

Gray. Joder. Rápido.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Exigí, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ser educada.

— ¿No eres del tipo amigable? — Gray preguntó con sarcasmo. —En realidad, he venido a hablar contigo.

—Bueno, una mierda para ti, no hablo con la gente esta noche.

Sorbí de mi bebida en voz alta, esperando que tomara la sugerencia no muy sutil de irse. No hubo suerte. Podía sentir sus ojos de color gris oscuro arrastrándose sobre mí. Ni siquiera podía fingir mirarme a los ojos, ¿podía? ¡Uf!

—Vamos, —Gray bromeó. —No hay necesidad de ser tan fría—.

—Déjame en paz—, susurré con los dientes apretados. —Ve a probar tu acto de encanto con alguna fulana con baja autoestima, porque no me lo estoy tragando—.

—Oh, no estoy interesado en fulanas—, dijo. —Eso no es lo mío—.

Solté un bufido. —Cualquier chica que te dé la hora del día, Gray, definitivamente es una fulana. Nadie con buen gusto, clase o dignidad realmente te encuentra atractivo—.

Muy bien. Eso fue una mentira pequeña.

Gray Fullbuster era el más repugnante mujeriego playboy más oscuro del peldaño del instituto Fairy... pero era un poco caliente. Tal vez si pudiera ponerlo en silencio... y cortarle las manos... tal vez —sólo tal vez— sería tolerable entonces. De lo contrario, era una verdadera pieza de mierda. Mierda de perro con tentáculos.

—Y supongo, ¿que tú tienes gusto, clase y dignidad? —Preguntó, sonriendo.

—Sí, lo hago—.

—Eso es una vergüenza—.

— ¿Es éste tu intento de coqueteo? —Le pregunté. —Si es así, has fracasado. Épicamente—.

Se echó a reír. —Nunca fallo en el coqueteo. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo azabache, lacio y ajustó su sonrisa torcida, un poco arrogante. —Sólo estoy siendo amable. Trato de mantener una conversación agradable—.

—Lo siento. No me interesa. —Me di la vuelta y tomé otro trago de mi Cola de cereza. Pero él no se movió. Ni siquiera una pulgada. —Te puedes ir ahora—, le dije con furia.

Gray suspiró. —Muy bien. Estás siendo muy poco cooperativa, sabes. Así que supongo que voy a ser honesto contigo. Necesito que me eches una mano: eres más inteligente y más obstinada que la mayoría de chicas con las que hablo. Pero estoy aquí por un poco más que una conversación ingeniosa—. Puso su atención en la pista de baile. —Realmente necesito tu ayuda. Ya ves, tus amigas están calientes. Y tú, querida, eres la Duff—.

— ¿Eso incluso es una palabra? —

—Designada. Fea. Gorda. Amiga—, aclaró. —No te ofendas, pero esa serías tú—.

— ¡Yo no soy la! —

—Oye, no te pongas a la defensiva. No es que seas un ogro ni nada, pero en comparación—Él encogió sus anchos hombros—.

—Piensa en ello. ¿Por qué te traen aquí si no bailas? —Tuvo el descaro de llegar a más y dio una palmadita a mi rodilla, como si estuviera tratando de consolarme. Me aparté de él, y sus dedos se movieron sin problemas para cepillarse algunos rizos de su rostro en su lugar.

—Mira—dijo, — tienes amigas calientes, realmente amigas calientes. −Hizo una pausa, observando la acción de la pista de baile por un momento, antes de enfrentarse a mí otra vez. —El punto es, los científicos han demostrado que cada grupo de amigos tiene un punto débil, una Duff. Y las chicas responden bien a los chicos que se asocian con sus Duffs—.

— ¿Los drogadictos pueden llamarse a sí mismos científicos ahora? Eso es nuevo para mí.

—No seas amarga—, dijo. —Lo que estoy diciendo es que a las chicas —como tus amigas—les resulta atractivo cuando los chicos muestran una cierta sensibilidad y socializan con las Duff. Así que hablando contigo en este momento estoy duplicando mis probabilidades de echar un polvo esta noche. Por favor ayúdame aquí, y sólo pretende disfrutar de la conversación—.

Le miré fijamente, atónita, durante un largo rato. La belleza realmente estaba a flor de piel. Gray Fullbuster puede tener el cuerpo de un dios griego, pero su alma es tan negra y vacía como el interior de mi armario. ¡Qué hijo de puta!

Con un movimiento rápido me puse de pie y arrojé el contenido de mi vaso en dirección a Gray. La cola de cereza voló por todo su cuerpo, salpicando su caro polo blanco.

Las gotas del líquido rojo oscuro brillaban en sus mejillas y su pelo de color marrón. Su rostro brillaba con ira, y su cincelada mandíbula rechinaba ferozmente.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —, Espetó, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Qué crees que ha sido? — Grité, con los puños cerrados a mis costados. —Honestamente, Duffy, no tengo ni la más remota idea—.

Llamas enfadadas ardían en mis mejillas. —Si crees que voy a dejar a una de mis amigas salir de aquí contigo, Gray, estás muy, muy mal—, le escupí. —Eres un poco desagradable, superficial, burro mujeriego, y espero que las manchas de refresco de tu camisita sean de tu gusto. — Justo antes de que me marchara, miré por encima de mi hombro y añadí: —Y mi nombre no es Duffy. Es Juvia. Hemos estado en el mismo salón de clases desde la escuela media, tú absorto en ti mismo hijo de puta—.

Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias a Dios que el maldito tecno estaba muy fuerte. Nadie más que Max escuchó el pequeño episodio, y probablemente encuentro toda la cosa histérica. Tuve que abrirme camino a través de la pista de baile llena para encontrar a mis amigas. Cuando las localicé, agarré a Erza y Lucy por los codos y tiré de ellos hacia la salida.

— ¡Hey! —, Protestó Lucy.

— ¿Qué va mal? — Erza preguntó.

—Estamos jodidamente saliendo de aquí—, dije, tirando de sus cuerpos reacios detrás de mí.

—Os lo explicaré en el coche. No puedo soportar estar en este infierno más de un segundo—.

— ¿Le puedo decir adiós a Sting primero? — Lucy gimió, tratando de aflojar mi apretón de su brazo.

—Lucy—, mi cuello tronó dolorosamente cuando me volví para darle la cara. —Él es gay! No tienes una oportunidad, así que déjalo ya. Tengo que salir de aquí. Por favor—.

Las saqué al estacionamiento, donde el aire helado de enero golpeó nuestra carne desnuda de la cara. Cediendo, Erza y Lucy se reunieron cerca a uno y otro lado de mí.

Tienen que haber encontrado su ropa, que estaba destinada a ser sexy, mal equipada para manejar la sensación térmica. Nos dirigimos a mi coche, acurrucadas, separándonos sólo, cuando llegamos al parachoques delantero. Hice clic en el botón de desbloqueo de mi llavero para que pudiéramos entrar a la cabina ligeramente más cálida del Saturno sin demora.

Erza se acurrucó en el asiento delantero y dijo, a través de su castañeteo de dientes.

— ¿Por qué estamos yéndonos tan temprano? B, sólo son, como, las nueve y cuarto.

Lucy tenía mala cara en el asiento trasero con una manta antigua envuelta a su alrededor como un capullo. (Mi calefacción de mierda rara vez se decidía a funcionar, así que dejé un alijo de mantas en el suelo.)

—Discutí con alguien− les expliqué, golpeando la llave en el contacto con una fuerza innecesaria. −Le tiré mi Cola, y no quería quedarme por su respuesta.

— ¿Con quién? —, Preguntó Erza.

Había estado temiendo esa pregunta, porque sabía la reacción que conseguiría.

—Con Gray Fullbuster—

Dos desvanecidos, suspiros femeninos siguieron mi respuesta.

—Oh, vamos—, me quejé yo. —El chico es un puto. No puedo soportarlo. Duerme con todo lo que se mueve, y su cerebro se encuentra en sus pantalones, lo que significa que es microscópico.

—Dudo de eso—, dijo Erza con otro suspiro. —Dios, B, sólo tú puedes encontrar un defecto en Gray Fullbuster—.

La fulminé con la mirada cuando giré la cabeza hacia la parte de atrás del estacionamiento. —Es un idiota—.

—Eso no es cierto, —intervino Lucy. —Levy dijo que habló con ella en una fiesta recientemente. Ella estaba con Lisanna y Mirajane, y dijo que sólo se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Él fue muy amable—.

Eso tenía sentido. Levy era sin duda la Duff si estaba con Mirajane y Lisanna. Me pregunté cuál de ellas quedaría con Gray esa noche.

—Es encantador—, dijo Erza. —No eres más que la pequeña miss cínica, como de costumbre. —Ella me dio una cálida sonrisa desde el otro lado de la cabina. —Pero, ¿qué demonios fue lo que hizo para que llegaras a lanzarle la Cola? —Ahora sonaba preocupada. Le había suficiente tiempo.

— ¿Te dijo algo, B? —

—No—mentí. —No es nada. Sólo me molestó—. Duff.

La palabra rebotaba en mi mente mientras aceleré por la 5th calle. No me atreví a decirles a mis amigas acerca del nuevo y maravilloso insulto que acababa de ser añadido a mi lista de vocabulario, pero cuando me miré en el espejo retrovisor, la afirmación de Gray de que era poco atractiva, indeseable etiqueta (más como arrastrada) parecía estarse confirmando.

Lucy es una figura perfecta de reloj de arena, cálida y con acogedores ojos marrones. Erza tiene el cutis perfecto y las piernas de una milla de largo.

No podía compararme con cualquiera de ellas.

—Bueno, digo que vayamos a otra fiesta, ya que es tan temprano—, Erza sugirió.

—Me enteré de una en Phantom Lord. Algunos chicos la universidad están en casa para las vacaciones de Navidad y decidieron tener un reventón grande. Mirajane me lo dijo esta mañana. ¿Queréis ir? —.

— ¡Sí! — Lucy se enderezó debajo de la manta. — ¡Totalmente deberíamos ir! En las fiestas universitarias hay chicos universitarios. ¿No sería divertido, Juvia? —

Suspiré. —No. En realidad no—.

—Oh, vamos—. Erza me alcanzó y me apretó el brazo. — Esta vez no bailaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Y Lu y yo nos comprometemos a mantener a todos los chicos calientes lejos de ti, puesto que es evidente que los odias—.

Ella sonrió, tratando de empujarme de nuevo a un buen estado de ánimo.

—No odio a los chicos calientes—, le dije. —Sólo a uno—. Después de un momento, suspiré y volví a la carretera, en dirección a la línea del condado. —Muy bien, vamos a ir. Pero me compraréis un helado después. De dos bolas—.

−Trato hecho—.


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:**

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La trama de la historia es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" obra de Kody Keplinger.

 **Aclaraciones:**

La historia será publicada sin fines de lucro, la pareja se centrará en Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.

Mucho Ooc, Universo tipo (AU), Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **Trama:**

Juvia Loxar, de 17 años, es una chica cínica y leal, y para nada cree ser la más bonita entre sus amigas. Es demasiado inteligente cómo para caer ante los encantos del mujeriego, idiota, el chico más atractivo de la escuela, Gray Fullbuster.

 **[…]**

 ** _The Duff_**

Capítulo II

 **[…]**

 **Juvia Loxar**

No hay nada más pacífico que la calma del sábado por la noche, o el domingo por la mañana muy temprano. Los ronquidos sordos de papá retumbaban desde el pasillo, pero el resto de la casa estaba en silencio cuando me deslicé en algún momento después de uno de ellos. O tal vez me había ensordecido por el ruido del bajo en la fiesta de Phantom Lord. Honestamente, la idea de la pérdida auditiva no me molestaba demasiado. Si eso significaba que nunca tendría que escuchar tecno de nuevo, lo era todo para mí.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé a través del oscuro y vacío cuarto. Vi la postal sobre la mesa de café, enviada desde cualquier ciudad dónde estuviera mamá ahora, pero no me molesté en leerla. Todavía estaría allí por la mañana, y estaba demasiado cansada, así que me arrastré por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.

Ahogando un bostezo, colgué mi abrigo en el respaldo de mi silla y me acerqué a la cama. La migraña comenzó a disminuir cuando pateé mis Converse a través de la habitación. Estaba exhausta, pero mi TOC estaba llamando por completo. El montón de ropa limpia en el suelo, al pie de mi cama tenía que ser doblada antes de que pudiera dormir.

Con cuidado, levanté cada pieza de ropa y la doblé con precisión vergonzosa. Entonces apilé las camisas, jeans y la ropa interior en secciones separadas en el suelo. De alguna manera, el acto de doblar la ropa arrugada me tranquilizaba. Como ya hice las pilas perfectas, mi mente se despejó, mi cuerpo se relajó, y mi irritación de la noche de música fuerte y desagradable y cerdos ricos, obsesionados con el sexo disminuyó. Con cada arruga incluso, volví a nacer.

Cuando toda la ropa estuvo doblada, me puse de pie, dejando las pilas en el suelo. Me quité el jersey y los pantalones vaqueros, que apestaban a las fiestas sofocantes, y los tiré en el cesto de la esquina de mi habitación. Podría ducharme por la mañana.

Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer frente a esta noche.

Antes de arrastrarme debajo de las sábanas, di un vistazo al espejo de cuerpo entero al otro lado del cuarto. Busqué mi reflejo con nuevos ojos, con nuevos conocimientos. Incontrolable cabello azulado ondulado. Una nariz larga. Grandes muslos. Busto pequeño. Sí.

Definitivamente material de Duff. ¿Cómo no lo había sabido?

Quiero decir, nunca me consideré particularmente atractiva y no era difícil ver que Erza y Lucy, dos delgadas y esculturales, eran magníficas, pero aun así. El hecho de que jugaba el papel de la fea en su dúo delicioso no se me había ocurrido. Gracias a Gray Fullbuster, pude verlo ahora.

A veces es mejor ser ignorante.

Tiré una manta hasta mi barbilla, ocultando mi cuerpo desnudo de la mirada al espejo. Gray era la prueba viviente de que la belleza era sólo superficial, por lo que ¿por qué sus palabras me molestaban?

Yo era inteligente. Yo era una buena persona. Entonces, ¿a quién le importaba si era la Duff? Si fuera atractiva, tendría que hacer frente a tipos como Gray tropezando conmigo. ¡Uf! Así que ser la Duff tenía sus beneficios, ¿no? Ser poco atractiva no tenía que apestar.

¡Maldito Gray Fullbuster! no podía creer que me estuviera haciendo preocuparme por tal estúpida, mierda sin sentido y poco profunda.

Cerré los ojos. No lo pensaría por la mañana. No pensaría en Duffs nunca más.

El domingo era fantástico, agradable, tranquilo, euforia sin interrupciones. Por supuesto, las cosas solían ser bastante tranquilas cuando mamá no estaba.

Cuando estaba en casa, la casa parecía ruidosa. Siempre había música o risa o algo alegre y caótico.

Pero parecía que no estaría en casa durante más de un par de meses, y en el momento en que ella se había ido, todo acabó por callarse. Al igual que yo, papá no era muy sociable. Era enterrado por lo general en su trabajo o viendo la televisión. Lo que significaba que la casa Loxar estaba casi en silencio.

Y, en una mañana después de que me había visto obligada a soportar todo el ruido de clubes y fiestas, una casa tranquila era el equivalente a la perfección.

Pero el lunes apestaba.

Todos los lunes apestan, por supuesto, pero este lunes realmente lo jodió todo. Todo comenzó a primera hora cuando Lucy se dejó caer en español con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y de rímel.

—Lucy, ¿qué va mal? — Le pregunté. — ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está todo bien?—

Lo admito, siempre me asustaba realmente en las raras ocasiones en que Lucy llegaba a clase en luciendo algo menos que alegría. Quiero decir, ella estaba constantemente saltando y riendo.

Así que cuando llegó en un aspecto tan deprimido, me asustó hasta la mierda.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza tristemente y se desplomó en su asiento.

—Todo está bien, pero... ¡no puedo ir al baile de bienvenida!— Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus grandes ojos chocolate. — ¡Mamá no me deja ir! —

¿Eso era todo? ¿Me ha hecho asustarme por el baile de bienvenida?

— ¿Por qué no? —, Pregunté, todavía tratando de ser simpática.

—Estoy castigada—, Lucy aspiró por la nariz. −Vio mi boleta de calificaciones en mi cuarto esta mañana, descubrió que suspendí química, ¡y se enloqueció! ¡Es jodidamente injusto! El baile de bienvenida de baloncesto es, como, mi baile favorito del año...después del de promoción y del de Blue Pegasus y del de bienvenida de fútbol.

Incliné mi barbilla y la miré burlonamente. —Wow, ¿cuántos favoritos tienes? — Ella no contestó. Oh se rió.

—Lo siento, Lucy. Sé que tiene que apestar... pero yo tampoco voy. —No he mencionado que consideraba la total práctica de los bailes de la escuela degradantes o que no eran más que desechos gigantes de tiempo y de dinero. Lucy ya sabía mi opinión sobre el asunto, y yo no creía que ayudara recordarle la situación. Pero yo estaba muy feliz, no sería la única chica que se lo saltaría. — ¿Qué tal esto? Iré a tu casa y veremos películas toda la noche. ¿Tu madre estará bien con eso?—

Lucy asintió con la cabeza y se secó los ojos con el puño de la manga. —Sí—, dijo ella. — Mamá te quiere. Piensa que eres una buena influencia para mí. Así que va a estar bien. Gracias, Juvia. ¿Podemos ver Expiación otra vez? ¿O ya estás harta?—

Sí, estaba muy enferma de los romances sentimentales con los que Lucy se desmayaba, pero podía superarlo. Le sonreí.

—Nunca me canso de Mr. Ichiya. Incluso podemos ver La joven D´maria si quieres. Será un programa doble.

Ella se echó a reír —por fin— justo cuando el maestro se dirigió a la parte delantera de la sala y comenzó a enderezar obsesivamente los lápices en su escritorio antes de pasar lista. Lucy echó una mirada al escuálido maestro. Cuando me miró, sus ojos de color marrón oscuro brillaban con lágrimas frescas. — ¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte, Juvia? — Susurró. —Le iba a preguntar a Sting si quería ir conmigo. Ahora voy a tener que esperar hasta el baile de promoción para pedirle un baile—.

Debido a su estado delicado, decidí no recordarle que a Sting no le interesaría porque tenía el busto grande. En lugar de eso acabé diciendo: —Lo sé. Lo siento, Lucy—.

Una vez que la pequeña crisis estuvo detrás de nosotras, español pasó sin problemas.

Las lágrimas de Lucy se aclararon, y en el momento en que sonó el timbre, se reía vertiginosamente mientras Mirajane, una amiga nuestra, nos hablaba de su nuevo novio.

Me enteré de que había sacado una A en mi última Prueba de vocabulario. Además, entendiendo totalmente cómo conjugar los verbos regulares en presente subjuntivo.

Así que estaba malditamente de bastante buen humor cuando Lucy, Mirajane, y yo salimos del aula.

—Y tiene un trabajo en el campus—, divagaba Mirajane cuando fuimos de camino por el pasillo lleno de gente.

— ¿A qué escuela va? — Le pregunté.

—A la comunidad universitaria de Phantom Lord—. Ella sonaba un poco avergonzada, y se apresuró a añadir: —Pero es sólo para conseguir su título de asociado antes de ir a una universidad. Y OHCC no es una mala escuela ni nada—.

—Ahí es donde iré yo—, dijo Lucy. —No quiero ir demasiado lejos de casa—.

Lucy y yo éramos como polos opuestos, era una especie de gracia a veces. Siempre se puede predecir lo que una de nosotras va a querer hacer justamente escogiendo lo inverso de la otra. Personalmente, yo quería salir del infierno de Fairy, tan pronto como fuera posible. La graduación no podría llegar suficientemente pronto, y entonces yo estaría en Nueva York para la universidad.

Pero la idea de estar tan lejos de Lucy, —no verla despidiéndose de mí todos los días o escuchar su parloteo acerca de bailes y chicos gays— de repente me asustó.

No estaba del todo segura de cómo iba a manejar la situación. Ella y Erza eran un tipo de equilibrio para mí. No estaba segura de si alguien estaría dispuesto a aguantar mi cinismo una vez que me fuera de la ciudad.

—Debemos llegar a química, Lu—, dijo Mirajane mientras sacudía su largo flequillo blanco de sus ojos. —Ya sabes cómo se pone el Sr. Macao cuando llegamos tarde—.

Salieron corriendo al departamento de ciencia, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al régimen del programa de AP. Mi mente se dirigió a otros lugares, a un futuro sin mis mejores amigas para mantenerme sana. Nunca lo había considerado antes, y ahora que estaba pensando en ello, me hizo ponerme muy nerviosa. Sabía que ellas se burlarían de mí por ello, pero tendría que encontrar una manera de mantenerme en contacto constante.

Creo que mis ojos perdieron el contacto con mi cerebro, porque lo siguiente que supe, fue que me encontré de golpe con Gray Fullbuster.

Ese fue el final de mi buen humor.

Tropecé hacia atrás, y todos mis libros de texto se deslizaron de mis brazos y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Gray me agarró por los hombros, sus manos grandes me capturaron antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tropezar con mis propios pies y golpear el suelo.

—Whoa—, dijo, estabilizándome.

Estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Me sentí como si hubiera insectos arrastrándose por debajo de mi piel, extendiéndose por los lugares donde sus manos me habían tocado. Me estremecí de asco, pero él lo malinterpretó.

—Wow, Duffy—, dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante. Él era muy alto —lo había olvidado, sentado junto a él en el Nest la otra noche. Era uno de los poco chicos en nuestra escuela que era más alto que Erza— por lo menos 6.2 pies de altura. Un pie entero más alto que yo. — ¿Hago que tus rodillas tiemblen?—.

—Si como no—. Me torcí fuera de su alcance, plenamente consciente de que sonaba como Minerva Orland en Saberthood, pero simplemente no importaba. Me arrodillé y empecé a recoger mis libros, y para mi intenso desagrado, Gray se unió a mí.

Estaba jugando el papel de buen samaritano, por supuesto. Apuesto a que estaba esperando a que una porrista caliente, como Erza, pasara y pensara que estaba siendo un caballero. Que cerdo. Siempre en buscando darse a notar.

—Español, ¿eh? —, Dijo, echando un vistazo a los papeles dispersos, cuando los cogió.

— ¿Puedes decir algo interesante? —

—El tono de tu voz hace que quiera estrangularme—. Me levanté y esperé a que me entregara mis papeles.

—Eso suena sexy—, dijo, poniéndose de pie y dándome la pila del trabajo en español que habíamos recogido juntos. — ¿Qué significa?—.

—El tono de tu voz hace que quiera estrangularme—.

—Excéntrica—.

Sin otra palabra, cogí los papeles de sus manos, los guardé dentro de uno de mis libros, y troté camino a clase. Tenía que poner la mayor distancia entre yo y el hijo de puta mujeriego como fuera posible. ¿Duffy? ¿En serio? ¡Él sabía mi nombre! El imbécil egoísta no podía dejarme en paz. Por no hablar de que mi piel todavía picaba donde me había tocado.

La clase AP del Sr. Gildarts consistía sólo de nueve estudiantes, y siete de ellos ya estaban en la clase en el momento en que entré por la puerta. El Sr. Gildarts me lanzó una mirada sucia a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, presionándome porque la campana sonaría en cualquier momento. Llegar tarde era un delito grave en opinión del Sr. Gildarts, y casi tarde constituía un delito menor. No fui la última en aparecer, sin embargo. Eso ayudó un poco.

Me senté en el fondo de la clase y comencé a abrir mi cuaderno, pidiéndole a Dios que el Sr. Gildarts no me llamara por mi tardanza. Con mi estado de ánimo actual, no había garantía de que no empezaría a maldecirlo. No lo hizo y los dos nos ahorramos el drama.

El último estudiante entró justo cuando sonó la campana. —Lo siento, Sr. Gildarts. Estaba poniendo carteles promoviendo la ceremonia de inauguración de la próxima semana. No ha empezado aún, ¿verdad? —.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando levanté la vista al chico que acababa de entrar.

Muy bien, así que no estoy tranquila por el hecho de que odio a los adolescentes que salen en la escuela secundaria y que constantemente deliran y hablan de lo mucho que "quieren" a su novio o novia. Admito que odio a las chicas que dicen que aman a alguien antes de que estén saliendo. No oculto el hecho de que, en mi opinión, el amor toma años —cinco o diez por lo menos— para desarrollarse, y las relaciones de la escuela secundaria parecen sin sentido para mí. Todo el mundo sabía esto de mí... pero nadie sabía que yo era casi un hipócrita.

Bueno, vale, Erza y Lucy lo sabían, pero no contaban.

Lyon Vastia. Aparte de la trágica aliteración, era perfecto en todos los sentidos. No era un jugador de fútbol cargado de testosterona. No era un sensible hippie que tocaba la guitarra. No escribía poesía o usaba delineador de ojos. Así que probablemente no habría sido clasificado como el chico típico caliente, pero eso trabajaba a mi favor, ¿verdad? Los deportistas, chicos de bandas, y chicos Emo no miraban dos veces —como Gray redactó con tanta delicadeza— a la Duff. Probablemente tenía una mejor oportunidad con el inteligente, políticamente activo, con algún chico socialmente torpe como Lyon ¿No?

Mal, mal, mal.

Lyon Vastia era mi pareja perfecta. Desafortunadamente, él no tenía conocimiento de este hecho. Eso era todo, porque perdí mi capacidad para formar frases coherentes cada vez que se acercaba a mí. Probablemente pensó que era muda o algo así. Nunca me miró ni me habló o incluso no pareció notarme en el fondo de la sala. Para una chica con un culo gordo, me sentí bastante invisible.

Me daba cuenta de Lyon, sin embargo. Me daba cuenta de su anticuado pero adorable corte peliblanco y su piel de marfil pastosa. Me daba cuenta de sus ojos negros debajo de sus gafas con lentes ovalados. Me daba cuenta de que llevaba una chaqueta y la usaba con todo, y me daba cuenta de la manera adorable en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba pensando en algo muy difícil. Yo estaba en... bueno, no era amor, pero definitivamente me gustaba. Me gustaba profundamente Lyon Vastia.

—Bien−, murmuró el Sr. Gildarts—Pero mantén un ojo en el reloj mañana, Sr. Vastia. —Claro que sí, señor—.

Lyon se sentó en primera fila junto a Levy Mcgarden.

Como una acosadora, escuché su conversación mientras el Sr. Gildarts comenzó a escribir los apuntes de clase en la pizarra.

Normalmente no soy una canalla, pero he aquí, como hace la gente cosas locas. Al menos esa es la excusa popular.

— ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana, Lyon ?— Levy le preguntó a través de su nariz constantemente congestionada. — ¿Hiciste algo emocionante?—

—Fue muy bueno—, dijo Lyon. —Papá nos llevó a Meredy y a mí fuera del estado. Recorrimos la Universidad de Lamia Scale juntos. Fue divertido—.

— ¿Meredy es tu hermana? — Levy le preguntó.

—No. Meredy es mi novia. Ella va al instituto Phantom Lord. ¿No te hablé de ella? De todos modos, ambos fuimos aceptados, por lo que queríamos comprobarlo. Estoy buscando otras escuelas, pero hemos estado juntos durante un año y medio, y tenemos la necesidad de asistir a la misma escuela para evitar el problema de larga distancia.

— ¡Eso es dulce! — Exclamó Levy. —Yo estoy considerando sólo hacer algunas clases en la OHCC antes de decidir a qué universidad voy a ir—.

Mi piel había dejado de hormiguear, pero ahora mi estómago estaba haciendo repugnantes volteretas. Pensé que iba a vomitar, y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de salir corriendo de la clase con una mano ahuecada sobre mi boca. Al final, gané la batalla para mantener mi desayuno, pero todavía me sentía bastante mierda.

¿Lyon tenía novia? ¿Desde hacía un año y medio? ¡Oh, Dios mío!

¿Cómo me perdí eso? ¿Y qué iban a ir a la universidad juntos? ¿Significa eso que era uno de esos estúpidos blandos románticos, de los que me burlaba a diario? Yo esperaba mucho más de Lyon Vastia. Esperaba que fuera tan escéptico acerca de la naturaleza del amor adolescente como yo. Esperaba que viera la universidad como una decisión muy importante, no uno que debía ser influida por el lugar donde tu novio/novia fuera aceptada. Esperaba que fuera... bueno, ¡inteligente!

No saldrá contigo, de todos modos, me susurró una voz en mi cabeza. Sonaba misteriosamente como el desconcertante susurro de Gray Fullbuster. Tú eres la Duff, ¿recuerdas? Su novia es, probablemente, más delgada, con un busto grande.

Ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo, y sin embargo, ya quería saltar de un acantilado. Bueno, está bien, eso era dramatizar un poco. Definitivamente, quería volver a casa e irme a la cama, sin embargo. Quería olvidar que Lyon tenía novia seria. Quería lavar la sensación de las manos de Gray en mí. Mayormente, sin embargo, quería borrar la palabra Duff de mi memoria.

Oh, sí, y las cosas se pusieron peor ese día, también.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el hombre en las noticias empezó a hablar sobre alguna tormenta de nieve que aparecería a "tempranas horas de la mañana". Supongo que el consejo escolar se apiadó de nosotros ya que no habíamos tenido un solo día de nieve hasta ahora, porque se adelantó y suspendió las clases antes de estar afectados por la tormenta. Así que Erza llamó a las siete y treinta e insistió en que fuéramos a Nest, ya que no teníamos que levantarnos temprano a la mañana siguiente.

—No sé, Erza—, le dije. — ¿Qué pasa si las carreteras están mal? —

Lo admito. Estaba buscando alguna razón para no ir. Mi día fue bastante malo por su cuenta. No sabía si podría soportar la tortura de ese infierno, también.

—B, la tormenta no se supone que comenzará hasta, como, las tres de la mañana o algo. Mientras estemos en casa para entonces todo va a estar bien.

—Tengo un montón de deberes—.

—No debes entregarlos hasta el miércoles. Puedes hacerlos mañana todo el día si quieres—

Suspiré. — ¿Podéis Lucy y tú encontrar a otra que las lleve e ir sin mí? Simplemente no me siento bien para hacerlo. Ha sido un mal día, Erza—.

Yo siempre podía contar con que Erza actuaría a la menor señal de problemas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —, Preguntó. — ¿Estás bien? No parecías muy contenta en el almuerzo. ¿Se trata de tu madre? —.

—Erza—.

—Dime lo que pasa—.

—Nada—, le aseguré. —Hoy sólo apesta, ¿de acuerdo? Nada importante ni nada. No estoy de humor para ir de fiesta con vosotras esta noche—.

Hubo una pausa en el otro extremo de la línea. Por último, Erza dijo: —Juvia, sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, si es necesario. No mantengas las cosas embotelladas. No es bueno para ti—.

—Erza, estoy bi...

—Estás bien—, me interrumpió ella. —Sí, lo sé. Sólo estoy diciendo que si tienes un problema, estoy aquí para ti—.

—Ya lo sé—, murmuré. Me sentía culpable por haberla puesto nerviosa por algo tan estúpido. Tenía la mala costumbre de esconder todas mis emociones, y Erza lo sabía muy bien. Ella siempre estaba tratando de tener un ojo en mí. Siempre persuadiéndome para compartir lo que no terminaría explotando más tarde. Podía ser molesto, pero saber que alguien se preocupaba bueno, se sentía bien. Así que no podía enfadarme al respecto.

—Lo sé, Erza. Sin embargo, estoy bien. Es sólo que hoy me enteré de que Lyon tiene novia, y estoy un poco desanimada. Eso es todo—.

—Oh, B, —suspiró ella. —Eso es una mierda. Lo siento. Tal vez si sales esta noche, Lucy y yo podemos animarte. Dos bolas de helado y todo—.

Dejé escapar una risita. —Gracias, pero no. Creo que me quedaré en casa esta noche—.

Colgué el teléfono y bajé las escaleras, donde encontré a mi padre con el teléfono inalámbrico en la cocina. Lo oí antes de verlo. Estaba gritándole al receptor. Me paré en la puerta, suponiendo que me vería y de inmediato bajaría la voz. Pensé que algún agente tele-operador estaba recibiendo una bronca de Escorpio Loxar, pero entonces apareció mi nombre.

— ¡Piensa en lo que le estás haciendo a Juvia! — La voz alta de papá, que tomé fruto de ira, sonaba más como una súplica. —Esto no es bueno para una chica de diecisiete años y su madre. Ella te necesita aquí en casa, Acuarius. Te necesitamos aquí—.

Me deslicé de nuevo a la sala de estar, sorprendida al darme cuenta de que estaba hablando con mi madre. A decir verdad, no sabía realmente cómo me sentía al respecto.

Acerca de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Quiero decir, sí, perdí a mi mamá. Tenerla en casa hubiera sido bueno, pero no era como si no estuviéramos acostumbrados a estar sin ella.

Mi madre era una oradora motivacional. Cuando yo era una niña, había escrito algún tipo de estimulante, inspirador libro acerca de cómo mejorar la autoestima. No lo había vendido bien, pero todavía seguía ofreciéndose para hablar en universidades, grupos de apoyo, y graduaciones en todo el país. Dado que el libro había fracasado, ella se vendía muy barato.

Durante un tiempo, había tomado sólo puestos de trabajo locales. En los que podía conducir a casa después de que terminara diciéndole a la gente que se amaran a ellos mismos. Pero después de que mi abuela muriera, cuando tenía doce años, mamá estaba un poco deprimida. Papá le sugirió que se tomara unas vacaciones. Sólo salir por un par de semanas. Cuando regresó, habló de todos los lugares que había visto y la gente que había conocido. Supongo que tal vez eso fue lo que provocó su adicción a viajar. Porque después de las vacaciones, mamá comenzó a reservar eventos por todas partes.

En Colorado y Nuevo Hampshire. Había hecho tours enteros.

Sólo esta gira, en la que estaba ahora, había sido la más larga. No había estado en casa en casi dos meses, y esta vez ni siquiera estaba segura desde donde ella estaba hablando.

Obviamente por eso papá estaba enfadado. Debido a que había estado ausente durante tanto tiempo.

—Maldita sea, Acuarius. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser una niña y volver a casa? ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa con nosotros... para quedarte? — La forma en la voz de mi padre se quebró cuando 17 pronunció la frase que casi me hizo llorar. —Acuarius—, murmuró. —Acuarius, te amamos. Juvia y yo te echamos de menos, y queremos que vuelvas a casa.

Me apreté contra la pared que me separaba de papá, mordiéndome los labios. Dios, esto solo era patético. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no solo pedían un divorcio de mierda y ya? ¿Era yo la única que podía ver que las cosas no iban bien aquí? ¿Cuál era el punto de estar casados si mamá se iba siempre?

—Acuarius—, dijo mi padre, y pensé que sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Entonces le oí poner el teléfono en el mostrador. La conversación había terminado.

Le di un par de minutos antes de entrar en la cocina. —Oye papá, ¿Está todo bien?—

—Sí, — dijo. Dios, era un mal mentiroso. —Oh, está bien abejorro. Acabo de tener una charla con tu madre... y te envía su amor—.

— ¿Desde dónde esta vez? —.

—Um... del Condado de Orange−, dijo. —Ella está visitando a tu tía Leah mientras habla en una escuela secundaria de allí. Guay, ¿eh? Puedes decirles a tus amigos que tu madre está en OC ahora. Te gusta ese programa, ¿no?

—Sí—, dije —Me gustaba... pero fue cancelado hace unos años.

—Ah, bueno... Creo que estoy atrasado, abejorro—. Vi sus ojos ir a la deriva hacia el mostrador, donde había dejado las llaves de su coche, y los seguí. Se dio cuenta de esto y desvió la mirada rápidamente, antes de que pudiera decir nada. — ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —, me preguntó.

—Bueno, podría hacer algo, pero... — Me aclaré la garganta, sin saber cómo decir la frase siguiente. Papá y yo realmente no teníamos la costumbre de hablar el uno con el otro. — Podría quedarme en casa, también. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí y, vea la televisión contigo o algo así?—

—Oh, no, abejorro—, dijo con una risa poco convincente.

—Ve a divertirte con tus amigos. Probablemente me vaya a dormir temprano esta noche, de todos modos.

Le miré a los ojos, esperando que cambiara de opinión.

Papá siempre se ponía muy deprimido después de sus peleas con mamá. Estaba preocupada por él, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo abordar el tema.

Y en el fondo de mi mente, había un pequeño temor. Era una estupidez, de verdad, pero no lo podía dejar. Mi padre era un alcohólico en recuperación. Quiero decir, lo dejó antes de que yo naciera, y no había tocado una gota desde... pero a veces, cuando recibía todos los pucheros de mamá, me asustaba. Tenía miedo a que pudiera coger las llaves del coche e ir a la tienda de licor o algo así. Como he dicho, era ridículo, pero el miedo no puede ser vencido.

Papá rompió nuestro contacto ocular y se movió incómodo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el fregadero, lavando el plato de espaguetis que se había comido. Quería caminar hacia allí coger el plato —su patética excusa para distraerse— y tirarlo al suelo.

Quería decirle como de estúpido era todo esto con mamá. Quería que se diera cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo que eran estas tontas depresiones y peleas y sólo admitir que las cosas no iban bien.

Pero, por supuesto, no podía. Lo único que pude decir fue: —Papá...

Él me enfrentó, sacudiendo la cabeza, con un trapo húmedo colgando de su mano.

—Sal y diviértete—, dijo. —En serio, quiero que lo hagas. Eres niña sólo una vez.

No hubo discusión. Esa fue su manera sutil de decirme que quería estar solo.

—De acuerdo— dije. —Si estás seguro... Voy a llamar a Erza—.

Caminé arriba hacia mi dormitorio. Tomé mi teléfono móvil de encima de la cómoda y marqué el número de Erza. Dos tonos y respondió.

—Hey, Erza. He cambiado de opinión sobre Nest... y, eh, ¿crees que estaría bien si me quedo esta noche contigo? Te contaré sobre esto más adelante, pero... no me quiero quedar en casa—.

Volví a doblar la ropa limpia del suelo en los pies de mi cama antes de irme, pero no me ayudó tanto como lo solía hacer.

 **[…]**

 **Aclaraciones Lingüísticas**

 _TOC: Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo._

 _Prueba de Vocabulario: En español._

 _OHCC: 3Phantom Lord Community College._

 _AP: Advanced Placement; colocación avanzada._

 _Trágica Aliteración: Reiteración de la consonante inicial de dos palabras consecutivas o ligeramente separadas. Dicho de otra manera, es la repetición de sonidos consonantes al principio de palabras o de sílabas acentuadas. A veces la repetición de sonidos vocálicos también es conocida como aliteración._


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:**

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La trama de la historia es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" obra de Kody Keplinger.

 **Aclaraciones:**

La historia será publicada sin fines de lucro, la pareja se centrará en Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.

Mucho Ooc, Universo tipo (AU), Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **Trama:**

Juvia Loxar, de 17 años, es una chica cínica y leal, y para nada cree ser la más bonita entre sus amigas. Es demasiado inteligente cómo para caer ante los encantos del mujeriego, idiota, el chico más atractivo de la escuela, Gray Fullbuster.

 **[…]**

 ** _The Duff_**

Capítulo III

 **[…]**

 **Juvia Loxar**

—Sírveme otro, Max. — Deslicé el vaso vacío hacia el camarero, que lo atrapó con facilidad.

—Te estoy cortando el hilo, Juvia—.

Rodé mis ojos. —Es cola de cereza—.

—Qué puede ser tan peligroso como el whisky. — Puso el vaso en el mostrador detrás de la barra. —No hay más. Me lo agradecerás más adelante. La cafeína da dolores de cabeza que son una perra, y sé cómo son las chicas. Cuando ganes cinco libras, me culparás.

—Lo que sea. — ¿Y qué si he ganado peso? Ya era la Duff, y el hombre al que quería impresionar tenía novia seria. Podría ganar setenta libras y no estar peor.

—Lo siento, Juvia. — Max se mudó al otro extremo de la barra, donde Mirajane y hermana, Lisanna, esperaban pedir sus bebidas.

Yo tamborileaba los dedos sobre la superficie de madera de la barra, mi mente se fue lejos de las luces estroboscópicas y de la música. ¿Por qué no había insistido en quedarme en casa con papá? ¿Por qué no le hice hablar conmigo? Me mantuve imaginándomelo, revolcándose en su miseria... solo.

Pero así es como nosotros los Loxars manejamos el estrés.

Solos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos cualquiera de nosotros abrirnos? ¿Por qué no admite papá que él y mamá tienen problemas? ¿Por qué no podía enfrentarme al respecto?

—Hola, Duffy—.

¿Por qué ese idiota tiene que sentarse a mi lado?

—Vete, Gray, — gruñí, con la mirada fija en mis dedos inquietos.

—No puedo—, dijo. −Como ves, Duffy, no soy de rendirme fácilmente. Estoy decidido a engancharme con una de tus amigas, preferiblemente con la que tiene la percha excepcional.

—Entonces ve a hablar con ella—, sugerí.

—Lo haría, pero Gray Fullbuster no persigue a las chicas. Ellas le persiguen a él. —Él me sonrió. —Está bien. Ella estará aquí pidiéndome dormir con ella pronto. Hablar contigo sólo acelerará el proceso. Hasta entonces, tienes el honor de disfrutar de mi compañía.

Por suerte para mí, no se ve como si estuvieras armada con una bebida esta noche. —Él se rio, pero se detuvo de repente. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí, pero no levanté la vista.

— ¿Estás bien? No pareces tan agresiva como de costumbre—. —Déjame en paz, Gray. Lo digo en serio—.

— ¿Qué va mal? —

—Vete—.

La ansiedad en mi interior necesitaba escapar, ser liberada de alguna manera. No podía esperar a que Erza y yo volviéramos a su casa para desahogarme. Tenía que dejarlo salir en este momento. Pero no quería llorar, no delante de la mitad de la escuela, y no había manera de que fuera a hablar con Max o con la bolsa de basura que estaba mi lado, y golpear a alguien sólo me metería en problemas. No pude ver ninguna otra opción, pero me sentí como si fuera a explotar si no lo dejaba salir pronto.

Mamá estaba en California.

Papá se estaba ahogando.

Yo era demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

—Tiene que haber algo que te molesta— insistió Gray. —Parece como si fueras a llorar. —Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, obligándome a enfrentarme a él.

— ¿Juvia? —

Entonces hice una cosa muy jodida. Mi única excusa es que tenía una increíble cantidad de estrés, y necesitaba una salida. Necesitaba algo que me distrajera, —algo lejos del drama de mis padres— sólo por un segundo. Y cuando vi mi oportunidad, no me detuve a pensar en lo mucho que lamentaría esto más adelante. Una oportunidad se sentó en el taburete de la barra junto a mí, y yo me abalancé sobre él. Literalmente.

Besé a Gray Fullbuster.

En un segundo su mano estaba en mi hombro, y sus ojos grises descansando, por un momento, en mi cara, y al siguiente, mi boca estaba en la suya. Mis labios eran feroces con emoción embotellada, y él parecía tenso, con su cuerpo congelado en estado de shock. Eso no duró mucho tiempo. Un instante después, devolvió la agresión, sus manos volaron a mis lados y me tiraron hacia él. Se sentía como una batalla entre nuestras bocas. Mis manos le agarraron el pelo rebelde, tirando más de lo necesario, y la punta de sus dedos se clavaron en mi cintura.

Funcionó mejor que golpear a alguien. No sólo me ayudó a liberar la presión angustiosa, sino que definitivamente me distrajo. Quiero decir, es difícil pensar en tu padre cuando estás haciendo esto con alguien.

Y tan molesto como suena, Gray era un muy buen besador. Él se inclinó hacia mí, y tiré de él con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó de su taburete. En ese momento, no pudimos acercarnos lo suficiente el uno al otro. Nuestros asientos separados parecía como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia.

Todos mis pensamientos se desvanecieron, y me convertí en una especie de ser físico. Las emociones desaparecieron. Nada existía, solo nuestros cuerpos y nuestros labios estaban en guerra en el centro de todo. ¡Fue una bendición! Fue increíble, para no pensar.

¡Nada! Nada hasta que él lo jodió.

Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba de mi cintura, se arrastró a lo largo de mi torso, y llegó a pararse en mi busto.

Todo me inundó de nuevo, y de repente recordé exactamente quién me estaba besando.

Saqué mis manos de su pelo y lo empujé lejos de mí tan duro como pude. La ira —fresca, ira caliente— se apoderó de mí, sustituyendo completamente la preocupación ansiosa que había estado sintiendo un minuto antes. Sus manos cayeron, una aterrizó en mi rodilla, cuando se apartó. Él me miró sorprendido, pero satisfecho con claridad.

—Wow, Duffy, eso ha sido ...

Y le di una bofetada. Le golpeé con tanta fuerza, que la palma de mi mano picó con el contacto.

La mano de mi rodilla voló a su mejilla. — ¿Qué demonios? —Preguntó. — ¿Por qué has hecho eso?—

— ¡Gilipollas! — Grité. Salté de mi taburete y tomé por asalto la pista de baile. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba más loca que él.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:**

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La trama de la historia es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" obra de Kody Keplinger.

 **Aclaraciones:**

La historia será publicada sin fines de lucro, la pareja se centrará en Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.

Mucho Ooc, Universo tipo (AU), Posible lenguaje vulgar.

 **Trama:**

Juvia Loxar, de 17 años, es una chica cínica y leal, y para nada cree ser la más bonita entre sus amigas. Es demasiado inteligente cómo para caer ante los encantos del mujeriego, idiota, el chico más atractivo de la escuela, Gray Fullbuster.

 **[…]**

 ** _The Duff_**

Capítulo IV

 **[…]**

 **Juvia Loxar**

La cama tamaño "Queen" de Erza estaba increíblemente caliente. Las almohadas eran suaves, y sentía que podía caer en el mullido colchón y vivir allí para siempre. Pero no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en mi lado de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Erza.

Conté ovejas. Hice lo de relajar cada parte de tu cuerpo desde el dedo gordo del pie hacia arriba. Incluso me imaginé un Sr. Gildarts dictando conferencias sobre las políticas públicas.

Aún estaba despierta.

Me estaba embotellando de nuevo, pero no tenía nada que ver con papá en este momento. Lo había sacado de mi cabeza después de que Erza y yo habíamos dejado a Lucy esa noche.

—Estoy preocupada por mi padre—, le había dicho. Esperé hasta que Lucy estuvo fuera del coche para hablar de ello. Sabía que no lo habría entendido. Lucy era de una familia feliz y saludable con ambos padres. Erza, por su parte, ya había visto la relación de sus padres desmoronarse. —Él es tan despistado. Quiero decir, ¿no es evidente, que no funciona? ¿Por qué no solo obtienen el divorcio de mierda y acaban de una vez? —.

—No digas eso, B—, me advirtió. —En serio, ni siquiera pienses de esa manera.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Todo saldrá bien—, dijo ella, llegando a mí y apretando mi mano a medida que aceleró hacia su casa. La nieve no había empezado a caer todavía, pero pude ver las nubes moviéndose a través de las estrellas en el cielo oscuro sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Ella va a venir a casa, lo van a hablar y van a tener relaciones sexuales ...

— ¡Dios! ¡Es asqueroso, Erza! —

—Y todo va a estar de vuelta a la normalidad—. Hizo una pausa cuando entró en su camino. —Y mientras tanto, estoy aquí para ti. Si necesitas hablar, que sepas que voy a escuchar.

—Sí, lo sé—.

Era el mismo discurso de Erza "Salva el Día" que había escuchado durante doce años, en cualquier momento en que el más mínimo problema aparecía en mi vida. No era lo que necesitaba esta noche, de verdad.

Honestamente, desde que nos habíamos ido de Nest, papá no había estado mucho en mi mente. Había liberado todo el estrés cuando besé a Gray.

Y eso era lo que me impedía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho en Nest. Mi piel picaba. Mis labios se sentían extraños. Además, no importó cuántas veces me lavara los dientes en el baño de Erza (después de media hora, llamó a la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba bien), el sabor repugnante, del cabrón mujeriego todavía estaba en mi boca. ¡Uf!

Pero lo peor era que sabía que lo había hecho yo misma.

Yo lo había besado. Sí, él me buscó a tientas, pero, ¿qué esperaba realmente? Gray Fullbuster no tenía exactamente la reputación de ser un caballero. Podría haber sido un imbécil, pero tenía que asumir la culpa de esta situación. Este conocimiento no me sentó bien.

—Erza—, susurré. Bueno, despertarla a las tres de la mañana no era muy agradable para mí, pero ella era la que siempre me decía de compartir o desahogarme o lo que sea. Así que, técnicamente, ella se lo buscó. —Eh, Erza...

— ¿Hmm? —

— ¿Estás despierta? — —Mmm...mmm.

—Si te digo algo, ¿juras no decírselo a nadie? — Le pregunté. —Y prometes, ¿qué no te vas a enloquecer?—

—Claro, B—, murmuró. — ¿Qué es? —

—Le he dado un beso a alguien esta noche— le dije. —Bien por ti. Ahora vuelve a dormir—.

Tomé una respiración profunda. —Fue a Gray... Fullbuster Gray—.

Erza se disparó hacia arriba en la cama. — ¡Whoa! — Ella sacudió la cabeza y se frotó el sueño de sus ojos grandes color avellana. —Bueno, ahora estoy despierta—.

Ella se volvió hacia mí, su pelo rubio corto sobresalía en todos los ángulos posibles. Dios, ¿cómo se las arreglaba para hacer incluso que se viera bien?

— ¡OMG! ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que odiabas al chico—.

—Le odio. Siempre le he odiado. Era sólo un estúpido, inmaduro, momento irreflexivo de... estupidez. —Me senté y abracé a mis rodillas a mi pecho—.Me siento sucia.

—Ensuciarse puede ser divertido—.

—Erza—.

—Lo siento, B, pero no veo cuál es el problema—, admitió. —Él está caliente. Es rico. Es probablemente un besador excepcional. ¿Lo es? Quiero decir, tiene esos labios que sólo me hacen pensar...

—Erza, — Puse mis manos sobre mis oídos. — ¡Alto! Mira, no estoy totalmente orgullosa de esto. Estaba molesta, él estaba allí, y yo... Dios, no puedo creer que lo hiciera. ¿Eso me hace una puta?—

— ¿Besar a Gray? No lo creo—.

— ¿Qué hago, Erza? —

— ¿Besarlo otra vez? —

Le lancé una mirada fría antes de caer de nuevo en mi almohada. Me di la vuelta para darle la espalda. —Olvídalo—, le dije. —No he dicho nada—.

—Oh, B, no seas así—, dijo. —Lo siento, pero creo que debes buscarle el lado bueno por una vez en tu vida. Quiero decir, no has tenido novio desde... —Se interrumpió. Las dos conocíamos el nombre, después de todo. —De todos modos, es hora de que comiences a tener un poco de acción. Nunca hablas con tíos, excepto Max, y él es demasiado viejo para ti. Y ahora que sabemos que Lyon está fuera del mercado, ¿cuál es el problema si sales con Gray? ¿Te mataría? —

—No estoy saliendo con él—, susurré. —Gray Fullbuster no sale, se folla a todo el mundo, para el caso. Sólo le di un beso, y fue tan estúpido... ¡estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Fue un gran error—.

Ella se puso de nuevo a su lado del colchón. —Sabes, sabía que no podrías resistirte a su encanto para siempre—.

—Disculpa—, le dije, girándome para mirarla. —Me estoy resistiendo muy bien, gracias. ¿Y sabes qué? No hay nada que resistir. Lo encuentro repugnante. Esta noche ha sido sólo un error de juicio y nunca volverá a suceder—.

—Nunca digas nunca, B—.

Ella estuvo roncando en cuestión de segundos.

Me quejé para mí misma unos minutos, luego me quedé dormida, maldiciendo interiormente tanto a Erza como a Gray. Por extraño que parezca, eso fue reconfortante.

Papá justo acabó su trabajo en Tech Plus, un local de Ganga en Best Buy, cuando entré por la puerta a la tarde siguiente, sacudiendo la nieve fresca de mi pelo. La tormenta no había sido tan grande como el hombre del tiempo había previsto, pero los copos seguían cayendo fuera. El sol era brillante, sin embargo, por lo que el moderado polvo se fundiría al anochecer. Me quité la chaqueta y miré a papá, que estaba en el sofá, hojeando el Diario Tail y una taza de café caliente en la mano izquierda.

Levantó la vista cuando me oyó entrar —Eh, abejorro—, dijo, poniendo su taza sobre la mesa del café. — ¿Te divertiste con Erza y Lucy?—.

—Sí—dije. — ¿Cómo fue el trabajo? —

—Atareado—, suspiró. — ¿Sabes cuántas personas en esta ciudad tuvieron portátiles para la Navidad? Estoy seguro de que tú no, así que sólo te voy a decir que muchas. ¿Sabes cuántos de los ordenadores portátiles eran defectuosos?

— ¿Muchos?— Supuse.

—Bingo—. Papá sacudió su cabeza y empezó a doblar el periódico. —Si no tienen dinero para gastar en un buen ordenador portátil, ¿por qué molestarse? Sólo tienes que ahorrar y comprar uno mejor más adelante. Acabas gastándote ese dinero extra en las reparaciones si no lo haces. ¿Recuerdas eso, abejorro? Si te enseño una cosa en la vida, deja que sea esa—.

—Claro papá—.

De repente me sentí como un idiota. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan exaltada ayer por la noche? Está claro que fue por nada. Quiero decir, sí, él y mamá estaban teniendo problemas, pero era probable que los superaran como dijo Erza. Él no estaba deprimido o triste, o incluso remotamente cerca de tocar una gota de alcohol.

Sin embargo, sabía que la última ausencia de mamá la estaba llevando un poco mal. Así que pensé que debía tratar de hacerlo más fácil para él. Sabía que era probable que se sintiera un poco solo últimamente, y creo que en parte era culpa mía también.

— ¿Quieres ver la televisión? — Le pregunté. —No tengo muchos deberes para mañana, así que puedo hacerlos más tarde—.

—Suena bien—, dijo papá. Cogió el mando a distancia de la mesa auxiliar. —Hay una repetición de lo viejos de Perry Mason en este momento—.

Hice una mueca. —Uh, está bien—.

—Estoy bromeando abejorro—Se rio, ojeando los canales—Yo no te haría eso. Vamos a ver… Oh mira.

Un maratón de "Lazos de Familia" en Tv tierra. Tú y yo solíamos ver los nuevos episodios cuando tenías como 4 años.

—Lo recuerdo— me senté en el sofá al lado de él— yo te decía que quería ser un republicano cuando fuese joven porque pensaba que Michael J. Fox era lindo.

Papá resopló y ajustó los gruesos cristales de sus lentes, —eso no sucedió. Mi abejorro es una liberal ahora —. Él colocó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y apretó.

Y yo sabía que esto era lo que él necesitaba, o quizás lo que nosotros necesitábamos.

Solamente vincularnos un pequeño tiempo a la casa para que no se sintiera tan vacía.

Quiero decir, me gusta el silencio pero no demasiado, eso podría conducirme a la locura después de un tiempo.

— ¿Qué dices, miramos algunos episodios? —

Sonreí —Seguro papá—

Sobre la mitad del primer episodio, tuve una extraña revelación. Está Bien, cuando era niña, tuve un flechazo importante con Alex P. Keaton (Michael J. Fox's el personaje súper republicano en lazos de familia), pero doce años más tarde yo estaba flechada con Lyon Vastia, un joven demócrata. Tenía alguna cosa con los políticos o qué? Tal vez, yo estaba destinada a ser la esposa de un senador… o podría terminar siendo la primera dama.

Nah. Los políticos no se casan con las Duffs. Ellos no se verían lo suficiente bien al margen de los debates. De todos modos, yo no era del tipo matrimonio. Tuve una mejor oportunidad de ser la Mónica Lewinsky del futuro. Yo me aseguraría de quemar todo, um, vestidos incriminatorios.

Hey, Obama es en cierta forma sexy para ser un tío viejo. Tal vez había una oportunidad.

Me mordí el labio mientras papá se rio de uno de los chistes de la comedia. ¿Cómo fue que incluso "lazos de familia" me trajo de vuelta a la palabra?

Duff.

Dios, Gray y su maldita clasificación, simplemente no me dejaba en paz. La palabra se burlaba de mí, incluso en mi propia casa. Me deslicé más cerca de papá, tratando de enfocarme en el programa. En nuestro tiempo juntos, en cualquier cosa menos estúpida que Gray y su etiqueta. Traté de olvidarme de ese maldito beso y de lo idiota que había sido.

Intenté, intenté, intenté.

Y, por supuesto, fracasé miserablemente.


End file.
